Stranger Things Truth or Dare
by Electrostorm21
Summary: Set after season 2. Funny truth and dares. Cursing and some sexual remarks made in later chapters. Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

Set after Season 2. This is my first story and I have more chapters to come in the next few days. Hope you enjoy

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Stranger Things**

Stranger Things Truth or Dare

It was about three months after Eleven closed the gate to the Upside Down, trapping the Mind Flayer. She was currently sitting in the Wheeler's basement with Mike, Lucas, Dustin, Will and Max. It took some time but El finally accepted Max after some long convincing from Mike and Lucas that she wasn't going to steal Mike away. With Will it was easier considering they pretty much both went through hell, and they hit it off straight away.

El was sitting next to Mike in the fort that was put up for her over a year ago, Mike never bringing himself to take it down. Max was sitting by Lucas, holding his hand on the couch while Dustin and Will sat by the D&D table. All the kids were bored out of their minds with no idea what to do. Suddenly Dustin jumped out of his seat scaring Will. Dustin immediately apologized to Will; knowing after what he went through, the last thing he needed was one of his best friends having a heart attack.

'Sorry Will, but I just had a brilliant idea' Dustin says excitedly.

Dustin waits for everyone to ask him what his idea is but they all stare blankly at him. Dustin rolls his eyes, 'Ugh, fine I'll tell you. Why don't we play TRUTH OR DARE?' vigorously shouting the last three words. Max, Lucas and Will immediately agree while Mike shakes his head knowing where this could lead. The last time they played when it was just the 4 boys, Lucas and Dustin ended up in hospital because they had glued their hands together.

'No, no, no, we cannot play that again, El doesn't even know how to play and after last time I definitely don't want her to'. Mike says.

'Is it fun? It sounds fun, please can I do it Mike?' El says in her small voice.

'Come on Mike, we'll keep it tame …for now' Dustin says to Mike. Mike knew the second El asked if she could play he would've said yes. El had Mike wrapped around her finger and he knew it. He also knew that if she wanted the moon, he would do anything to bring it to her. 'Fine, but keep it off dare for a bit, just so she can get used to it'.

Little did Mike know, that was exactly what Dustin had planned from the start. Even though they had kissed at the Snow Ball, Mike still didn't have the balls to ask El to be his girlfriend, he was too afraid she would say no and even more afraid that she wouldn't know what that was. Dustin was getting tired of watching Mike and El get close to each other without ever confessing what they felt about each other even though it was obvious to everyone else.

'Ok Mike, we'll keep it to truth.' Dustin says fishing a bottle out of his bag and placing it in the middle of the room. Everyone gathered around it, Mike and Eleven sitting next to each other, as was Lucas and Max. Will spun the bottle and it landed on Dustin. 'Ok Dustin, because we're keeping to truth, are you ready for your question?' Dustin nodded his head, his face set determined for whatever Will would throw at him. 'Who's hotter, Nancy or the librarian?' Everyone (yes, that includes El) looked at Will in shock, surprised that he would even think of a question like that.

Will knew what he said would embarrass Dustin because he knew what he was planning to do to Mike and El, so he figured, why not have some fun with Dustin. Dustin starts spluttering out 'I…um…Na…libr…Nancy'. 'WHAAATTT?!' Mike shouts red-faced staring at Dustin. Will has a giant smirk on his face, Lucas and Max are rolling on the floor clutching their sides and laughing, and El looks at Mike, worried why he's shouting at Dustin. Dustin just stares at the floor while tuning out what everyone is doing.

'Mike, are you okay?' Mike hears the calm voice of the girl he loves (he won't admit it) and sits back down, putting his hand in hers. 'I'm fine El'. Lucas and Max stop laughing, and Lucas tells Dustin to spin the bottle. Dustin spins the bottle which points to Mike. Dustin's face lights up and his smile becomes an evil smirk.

Mike looks at Dustin and with a sickening twist in his stomach, he immediately knows why Dustin was so lenient to start with truth. He lets go of El's hand and stares at Dustin. Dustin smile gets wider and begins his question to Mike, remembering how happy Mike was this morning at school, 'Mike, what did you dream about last night?' Mike's eyes widened, and he shivered knowing exactly what he dreamt about. Just as he was about to make up a story, Dustin said the three words Mike ever regretted telling El. 'And remember Mike, Friends Don't Lie'. Mike knew he had two choices: admit it or run away. He opened his mouth and began 'Last night I dreamt about…'

 **And I think we'll end it there for now. What do you guys/girls think Mike should do? Admit the happy dream he had or run away, I'll let you decide. I would also love some Truth or Dare questions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys** **, thank you for the reviews, I was not expecting so many on my first story.**

Stranger things truth or dare chapter two

'Last night I dreamt about' Mike started, his heart beating in his chest which he was sure that everyone could hear. Dustin, Lucas and Max looked at him expectantly, Will had a look of empathy and El looked intrigued as to why Mike was sweating over talking about a dream.

Before Mike could finish though, someone opened the basement door and walked down the stairs, Mike watched as this person who seemed to be covered in a dark veil stomped towards him. Mike went to grab El's hand only to realize she was gone, as was his friends. He looked up at the dark figure and watched in horror as it stated, 'MIKE, MIKE, hello earth to Mike'.

Mike blinked and stared at Dustin still waiting for an answer. 'It's a simple question Mike, what did you dream about last night'. Mike looked back towards the stairs hoping that figure was real. With a sigh, Mike knew he had to answer, and so started again 'Last night I dreamt about the Snow Ball and …'.

'YES?' shouted Dustin, Lucas and Max.

'Kissing El' Mike finishes in a whisper closing his eyes hoping his friends wouldn't hear. He knows that they did after hearing whoops come from Lucas and Dustin.

Mike looks over at El and sees that she has a confused look on her face. Mike began to worry thinking that she won't even know what kissing is. Of course, she won't know, she didn't even know what friend or promise was. However, El was actually wondering why Mike was so scared to say that he dreamt about her. She dreams about him all the time, about them cuddling or sitting in the fort or their kiss at the Snow Ball.

She was just about to say so, before Mike interrupts her 'So it's my turn now, right' Mike says with a strained voice glad that they all took the bait. What Mike actually dreamt about involved a lot more than just a kiss considering in the dream they weren't at the Snow Ball but in Mike's room.

Mike spins the bottle which points to … Lucas.

'Lucas, you ready to tell the truth?' Mike says, ready to pay him back for laughing at his (Fake, sort of) dream. Lucas held Mike's gaze staring him down, 'Ready'.

Mike smiled inwardly 'What was the nickname you gave yourself two Halloweens ago?'

Lucas' smile immediately dropped while Dustin and Will perked up, remembering THAT nickname and began smiling wide. El and Max however, didn't know and Lucas definitely didn't want to bring it up in front of Max. But he knew it weren't as bad as Mike's truth so willingly said it.

'Lucasa AKA Chocolate Daddy'

(SILENCE)

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA', 'OMG', 'I FORGOT THAT LAST PART'. Lucas' face turned dark as he looked down while his friends rolled on the floor laughing. He looked over at El to see she was trying to hold a smile in but failing. 'Dude, wtf, why would you make that name?' Max asks between deep breaths.

'I didn't, my mom made it', Lucas put his head in his hands, knowing he was about to eat shit. More laughter filled the room. Max was struggling to breathe, Dustin was holding on to Will who couldn't see straight because of how much his eyes were watering. El was smiling away, not even bothering to hide it anymore and Mike was happily thinking of how much he enjoyed that payback.

After about 5 minutes of straight laughter and Lucas thinking that he got worse off than Mike, he spun the bottle. It pointed to…El. Mike's smirk immediately disappeared as Lucas began to ask his question.

'El, is it true that…'

 **Sorry guys ending it again, before I go three things to ask/tell you though**

 **I plan on uploading at least 15 chapters for this so stick around**

 **If you guys want I will upload a separate story on Mike's dream but it will probably be rated M**

 **And a little background, everyone is 14 except for El who is 13, the date is February 12 which is pretty close to a certain event we all know about and El doesn't need to be in hiding for a year.**

Oh, one more thing, was that person in the dark veil real or just part of Mike's daydream. I'll let you decide.


	3. Chapter 3

Stranger things Truth or dare chapter 3

 **Little recap. Mike sees some dark figure which may or may not be his imagination and lied about a dream he had involving El. Max finds out about Chocolate Daddy. Lucas asks his question to El.**

 **I think that's it so… back to it.**

'El, is it true that your first kiss was with Mike at the Snow Ball' Lucas asked. If looks could kill, Mike would've killed Lucas 100x over.

'Kiss? Is that when you touch lips with someone else?'

'Yes' answered Max.

'No' El said. 'What?' Lucas and Dustin looked confused. 'No? You kissed someone before that?' Dustin asks incredulously. Lucas whacks Dustin's arm 'No you idiot, she means Mike and her kissed before.' Lucas looks at Eleven 'Right El?' El nodded her head 'Yes, we touched lips last year at the school before the bad men came'. Dustin shakes his head and slaps Mike's back. 'Oh Mike, you sly dog'. Max and Will's eyebrows were raised surprised at their friend's boldness while Mike held his face in his hands trying very hard to make himself shrink into the ground.

Lucas snickered at Mike's obvious discomfort, something that El didn't like at all. She thought she should to try make things better, so she turned to Mike smiled at him and proclaimed, 'I liked it, I wish we could touch lips like that again'. The room fell silent as Mike took his head out of his hands to stare at El. The other three boys' eyes widened, and Max almost squealed at how cute El looked.

Mike's heart almost stopped when he said that. After a few seconds but what felt like hours, Mike, aware of all his friends watching, smiles at El and leans forward. He moved faster than he thought and collided his lips with hers, accidentally knocking their teeth together. Mike doesn't care and carries on kissing El, this kiss lasts longer than the previous two put together and they would've kept going if not for Will clearing his throat.

Mike and El jump apart and look around the room surprised to only see Will there.

'Ahem, where are the others?' Mike says turning red. 'They went to get some drinks, because you were making them uncomfortable'. El begins turning red as well and asks why Will stayed. 'I didn't, I went to the bathroom 2 minutes ago and you guys were still … you know, together' Will answers awkwardly. The basement door opens, and Dustin calls down 'You guys come up for breath yet?' followed by a smack and an 'OW'. They come back down in the basement, Dustin holding his arm in mock pain.

His eyes glance over at Mike, lets go of his arm and instantly begins chuckling. 'Uh, Mike, I think you need to go to the bathroom buddy' Dustin exclaims trying not to pee himself. Mike quickly looks down, looks at El and runs up the stairs to the bathroom. El stares after him, wondering why Dustin told Mike to go to the bathroom and why everyone was sniggering.

'What's wrong with Mike?' she asks to Lucas and Max. Max looks at her sympathetically and tells her 'Mike got a bit over-excited when you kissed him. Don't worry, it's normal, Lucas does it all the time'. Lucas goes silent as Dustin falls on the floor wheezing and Will starts rocking back and forth crying with laughter.

El just stares at all of them as if it was the weirdest thing she had seen. This girl had dealt with demo-dogs, a whole other dimension and a frickin' giant mind possessing shadow monster, but teenage behaviour is what baffled her. She started to get scared for Mike and stood up to go see him, but Max told her to leave him be and give him some privacy, a word El was familiar with.

She sat back down and patiently waited for Mike, who returns a few minutes later clearly flustered and apologizes, 'Sorry, I had to go and brush my teeth'. Dustin finally picks himself up from the floor and shakily says to everyone 'ok guys, I think El understands what to do now so let's bring the dares in'. Mike sighed inwardly, well shit here comes hell.

El spun the bottle and which landed on… Dustin!

'Ok El, ask Dustin, truth or dare. If he picks truth, ask him a question to find something out about him and if he says dare, you can make him do something funny.' Mike explains to El.

'Dustin, truth or dare' El says with a glint in her eye that only Mike sees.

'I pick…'

 **Ok guys, I'll let you decide what Dustin picks. I doubt I can upload tomorrow but I'll try. And should I bring other characters into the game. E.G. Nancy, Steve, Jonathan. Let me know, until then, BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stranger Things Truth or Dare chapter 4**

 **First off I want to thank you all so much for the positive support. This story hasn't been up for a week and it already has over 2000** **views. I really appreciate the reviews I get as it motivates me to keep writing for you guys.**

 **But enough of that, lets get back into it.**

El spun the bottle and which landed on… Dustin!

'Ok El, ask Dustin, truth or dare. If he picks truth, ask him a question to find something out about him and if he says dare, you can make him do something funny.' Mike explains to El.

'Dustin, truth or dare' El says with a glint in her eye that only Mike sees.

'I pick…Dare'

El thinks back to the sound Dustin made when she came back to all of them, four months ago. 'I dare you to make that weird cat sound to Nancy'. Dustin turns bright red and begins stammering 'I don't think s-she's home, I think she's w-with Jonathan'. Mike called up the stairs 'NANCY', 'WHAT MIKE' Nancy replied. Mike turns to Dustin, 'I think she's home, buddy' Mike says to his friend, remembering the embarrassing moment earlier and thinking this is perfect for Dustin.

Dustin trudges up the stairs with the others following closely behind, opens the basement door and calls Nancy, 'Hey, Nancy can I tell you something?'. Nancy is reading a book on the couch and glances up at Dustin who looks almost mortified by what he is about to do. Nancy looks at him in confusion, 'Sure, I guess', Dustin glances behind him to see Will filming him with his camera, (when did he even bring that), and turns back to Nancy. With a sigh, He smiles at Nancy and as seductive as he could be, goes 'You like these pearls, GGRRROOWWLLL'.

Nancy stares at Dustin, constantly opening and closing her mouth before saying 'I guess?'. Behind Dustin she sees Lucas, Max and Mike cringing, El smiling away and Will doubling over in laughter. Suddenly they are all pushed out of the way by Dustin who runs back down the stairs, only to trip on the last two and goes flying across the basement. He would've seriously injured himself, if not for El, who quickly caught him using her powers just as he was about go headfirst into a wall. She places him on the couch as the rest of them walk back down the stairs.

Dustin gets up from the couch as sits back down with the others in the circle. Without saying anything he spins the bottle, which lands on...Max.

In a small voice, Dustin asks 'Max, truth or dare?'. Max answers 'Dare'. 'I dare you to French kiss Lucas...' Lucas' eyes widen as Max turns a deep red, 'In front of Billy' Dustin finishes. 'Are you crazy? He'll kill Lucas, then me and then Lucas again.' While Billy had left Max and her friends alone like she told him to, he wasn't in total agreement with Lucas and Max's relationship. 'What's French kiss?' El asks to Mike, however Will answers 'like a normal kiss but you use your tongue as well'. 'Oh, how come we've never done that Mike?'. Mike starts stammering trying hard to not think about the kiss earlier, the moments that followed and tried even harder to not think about what would happen if they French kissed.

Dustin saves Mike from further embarrassment by turning back to Lucas and Max and states 'If you don't do the dare, you're out of the game.'

Max growls and yells 'FINE, COME ON LUCAS', she grabs Lucas's hand as Lucas flusters, stomps up the stairs and out the front door. Mike, Dustin, Will and El look at each other before rushing out to follow them. Dustin shouts to Will, 'WILL, GET THE CAMERA' **(Sorry, I lost a bet with a friend and he/she made me put that in)**. Max didn't know where she was going she just knew she would have to find Billy and stick in his face the relationship she had with Lucas. She was secretly hoping that they wouldn't find him but as luck would unfortunately have it, they didn't have to go far from the house to hear the loud revving engines.

'MAX'. Max turned around to see Billy getting out of his blue Camaro and striding towards Max, who was still holding hands with Lucas, Max shouted back 'GO TO HELL, BILLY' and began French kissing Lucas. Billy stopped dead in his tracks as he watched his step-sister suck face with THAT Sinclair kid. Billy huffed and attempted to storm towards the couple but found he couldn't move. Behind Billy was the rest of the group; Will filming the entire thing and El holding Billy in place. Max and Lucas finally pulled apart; Lucas stuck with a smile on his face and Max smirking at her step-brother. Dustin whispered something to El and she let go of Billy, who was still trying to move. The sudden release sent Billy flying into some garbage on the side of the road.

Billy got up and was about to make a move towards Max and Lucas before his car began revving. He turned towards the car expecting to see one of the other kids driving it but instead saw no-one. It appeared the car was driving itself and sped past Billy, leaving him coughing in the dust. Billy began chasing his car down the street, covered in garbage. Mike handed El a tissue for her nose as Max said 'El, you are awesome' laughing at her step-brother who could be seen at the end of the road, now running away from his car which began chasing him.

The group laughed at the hilarious sight and began walking back home. Max said to Will, 'send me a copy of that tape, everyone at school is going to enjoy that'.

 **I don't know how to do line breaks so until I figure it out, this is what I'm going to do.-**

The group arrived back at the house and went down to the basement. It was Max's turn so she spun the bottle which landed on...Mike.

'Mike, truth or dare?'

'I pick...'

 **Well, you know what time it is. Time for me to finish here and for you guys to decide**

 **Does Mike pick truth or dare?**

 **What the truth/dare question is?**

 **and anything else I should add in?**

 **Big thanks to Draconic king and Hah for the dares and I welcome any ideas you guys have to put me in this.**

 **See you guys tomorrow, BYYYYEEE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, glad to see you're enjoying the story, I'm certainly enjoying writing it. There will not be any new chapters for the next few days due to deadlines at work but after Wednesday, it should be back to normal. BTW, have a listen to Fire and the Flood by Vance Joy. I usually listen to it whenever I'm writing about Mileven and it's a rather nice song.**

 **Other than that, back to it.**

It was Max's turn, so she spun the bottle which landed on...Mike.

'Mike, truth or dare?'

'I pick...Truth'. Will's eyes widened at Mike, surprised that he would pick truth after last time. Like Dustin, Max knew that Mike was too scared to admit his love for El, even after that make-out session earlier. 'Ok Mike, is El your girlfriend?' Max quite devilishly asks. Before Mike can answer, El (being ever the questioner) queries 'What's a girlfriend?'

Once again before Mike can attempt to answer, Will answers instead _'A boyfriend or girlfriend is someone special. Someone you think about when you wake up and before you fall asleep. Someone who can make you smile for no reason at all. They make you count the hours you have with them and they make it hard for you to leave them. You remember their smile, their touch, their scent. It means you won't be alone anymore.'_

Everyone stared at Will in shock, Will looked around and countered indignantly, 'What? I have a life, you know.'

Max turned back towards Mike and stared at him still expecting an answer. Mike flustered and replied back with 'uhhmmmm'. 'Mike, are we boyfriend and girlfriend?' El asks expectantly. Mike turns towards El and replies 'Not really because... boyfriends and girlfriends have dates and they kiss a lot...' Mike stopped and glanced at El. In that one moment he said, 'not really', El's facial expression changed.

Unless you were Mike or maybe Hopper, you wouldn't've seen it. But Mike saw it and realized as a tear fell from El's eye that it wasn't one of those questions that she was interested to know about. It was a question that ties them together. In that short moment as El's smile drooped that Mike realized that Will was right. He couldn't stop thinking about El from the day that they found her, to the day she saved him at the quarry, to the day that she disappeared, to the day she came back and to the day she danced with him at the Snow Ball. In that short moment when El's expression changed to something that Mike never wanted to see, let alone be the reason it happened, when her face showed ... HURT, Mike knew that he was lying to himself and that he, Michael Wheeler LOVED El Hopper.

In what seemed like an eternity to Mike but was only 3 seconds Mike immediately backtracked and proclaimed with all the courage he could muster for El, 'But none of that matters, because we have hung out a lot, which counts as dates, because I love you and because we have kissed a lot'. Wait a second, Mike replayed what he just said to El and realized he said, 'the L word'. Dustin, Lucas, Max and Will looked amongst each other, shocked at what just happened. El continued to stare at Mike, as Mike looked back at El. Her face had changed again but into an expression Mike couldn't figure out. Was it relief or confusion? Did she even hear him? Did she even know what love was?

El knew what love was. She felt it in the week she had known Mike but didn't know it until she killed the Demogorgon to save Mike, Lucas and Dustin. 353 days away from Mike almost killed her but her love for him kept her strong. But in that moment when Mike said, 'not really', El's heart shattered and started to cry, thinking that after all those kisses and smiles and hugs that Mike didn't love her after all. But when Mike uttered the words 'I love you', time stopped for El, she carried on crying but with joy instead of heartbreak as her heart began to piece back together and she stared at the boy she loved. His face began to change to panic when she hadn't said anything and, so she repeated the words that would change Mike's life forever. 'I love you too, Mike.'

Mike's face changed from to panic to... **I can't find words to explain it, so just think back to Mike's expression when El walked through the door at the end of episode 8 season 2. That's the best way to understand it.**

Mike rushed towards El and held her in a hug, both of them crying, happy that the other felt the same. Mike unwillingly let's go of El, turned to Max and finally answered 'Yes Max, El is my girlfriend and I will always love her.' He looked over at Lucas and Will, both of them sniffling a little and smiling at their friends. Dustin, as always, breaks up the moment 'ABOUT DAMN TIME' he shouts.

'Mike, I'm sorry to break up this moment but can you spin the bottle?' Mike glares at Dustin before sighing and spins the bottle which lands on...Will.

 **My God, that took longer than it should have (Me writing this, not the Mileven thing). Sorry, I know this was more of a relationship thing instead of truth or dare but I really needed to write this. Now, I need some ideas on carrying this on because I'm kind of running out.**

 **Will is going to do a dare so give some dare ideas.**

 **Also want to find a way to incorporate Hopper in the next chapter somehow so I'll need ideas for that.**

 **This is still going to be a Truth or Dare story so don't worry I'm not going off topic.**

 **Until Thursday folks, BYYYEEE**


	6. Chapter 6

**So. I've got some bad news for you guys. At the start of December, I will be starting a new job which requires me to work night shifts. This means that my schedule will be more busy than usual and I won't be able to update much. So, after much consideration, this story will finish after three more chapters. I will still upload other stories as stand-alones but the chance of me trying to upload daily when December starts is highly unlikely.**

 **Other than that back to the story. Where were we? Oh yes.**

Mike rushed towards El and held her in a hug, both of them crying, happy that the other felt the same. Mike unwillingly let's go of El, turned to Max and finally answered 'Yes Max, El is my girlfriend and I will always love her.' He looked over at Lucas and Will, both of them sniffling a little and smiling at their friends. Dustin, as always, breaks up the moment 'ABOUT DAMN TIME' he shouts.

'Mike, I'm sorry to break up this moment but can you spin the bottle?' Mike glares at Dustin before sighing and spins the bottle which lands on...Will.

Mike looks up at Will. 'Will, truth or dare?'. Will thought hard before deciding, 'Dare'. Mike had to tread carefully due to what Will went through the past year, and thought while it could go horribly wrong, El would be there to back him up. 'Ok Will, I dare you to slap Troy.'

Troy had left them alone the past year mostly because of Mike almost killing him (Troy) after calling El a freak a month after she disappeared. Dustin, Lucas and Will did all they could to stop Mike from killing Troy in a blind rage. After that, Troy left them alone (at least when Mike was with them) but that didn't stop him from teasing Will at the Snow Ball.

At first, Will stared at Mike as if he was a Demogorgon then slowly realized that if he could survive a week in another dimension and being possessed by the Mind Flayer then he can easily face off with Troy. With a determined look on his face, Will stood up 'Ok then, let's go' then paused, 'Where are we going to find him?'

Mike thought for a second before answering, 'He'll probably be at the arcade' standing up along with the others. 'Let's go then' Will said smiling slightly.

* * *

The arcade

Everyone arrived at the arcade and went looking for Troy. Will passed a mirror and halted. He looked in the mirror at his reflection and almost marvelled at how much he had changed in the past year. He was taller while still skinny and you'd have to look close enough to see it but his face was less terrified and more confident, more hard-worn as if he fought a fierce battle, which to be honest he did, twice. As he stood in front of the mirror, he heard a familiar voice, 'Hey James, look at the fag, checking himself out.' Will fiercely turned around and glared at Troy and his buddy James. While Troy didn't notice Will's look, James did and immediately backed away. 'Should've stayed dead Byers, nobody wants a fag around here, not me, not James, not even your own Dad. How does that feel fag? That your own Dad doesn't love you and ran out on that whore mother of yours'.

Will felt something he had never felt before. Originally Troy's insults would've shattered Will's confidence and he would retreat behind his friends. But now he didn't feel helpless, he didn't feel powerless, he felt pride, he felt SUPERIOR. He was Will the Wise, he was Zombie-Boy, he was The Boy Who Came Back To Life, he was The Spy, he was William Byers and he didn't give a shit what Troy or James or his Dad or anyone for that matter thought about him.

Will clenched his fist. He looked at the boy who bullied him for as long as he could remember. Will twisted himself to the right, pulling back his fist. He thought about the bad things that made him who he was, he thought about the Demogorgon and the Mind Flayer and the Upside-Down. Will propelled himself forward. He thought about the people that made him good, his mom, Jonathan, Mike and his friends, El and Hopper. Will stared ahead no longer seeing Troy but seeing the one thing that terrified him the most, the one thing that made him enraged the most. He saw his Dad. Will put every feeling he had for that man behind his fist and launched himself at Troy.

Mike wandered around the arcade with El, looking for Will before he heard a sickening crack and something collided with him. Mike stumbled to the floor as the thing landed on him. El rushed to Mike's side, pushed the figure off him and helped him up. Mike did a double take when he glanced at the figure on the floor as his eyes widened in shock. He looked up and saw Dustin, Lucas and Max staring at the figure at the floor. It was...

Troy. He was out cold on the floor, blood streaming out of his nose which was brutally broken. Mike turned towards where Troy came from and saw Will. Except it didn't look like Will, Mike thought, thinking that he was somehow possessed again. That was until Will looked at him and smiled his usual Will smile. Mike started laughing and grabbed El's hand, 'C'mon guys let's go home'.

* * *

Hopper arrived at the Wheeler residence sometime after 9pm to pick up El. He would've been there earlier if not for that incident at the arcade with that Troy kid. That mother of his was going to give him a migraine if he stayed any longer. He knocked on the door and Mr. Wheeler answered. Ted just said they're downstairs before walking back to his La-Z-Boy. Hop shook his head at the man wondering how he was a father of three. Hop opened the basement door and walked down the stairs, the last thing he expected to see was Mike on the floor, covering his crotch and his daughter anxiously sitting beside him, saying 'Mike, I'm sorry, I didn't know that would happen when I put my hand there'.

Hopper stormed down the last two steps and grabbed Mike by the shirt, shouting in his face 'YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR THIS WHEELER!'

 **That's enough for today, you'll have to wait until tomorrow for what just happened there. Until then my friends, BYYYEEE**

 **P.S. I wonder if any of you have noticed a pattern in these chapters, don't worry if you haven't, I'll let you know at the end.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, hope you're all doing well. I haven't got much to say today other than thank you all for the support and reviews you've given me. You have helped me grow this story and my other fan-fic a lot. Other than that, let's continue to the possible death of Mike. Also I changed my mind again, it's not just the hand that was there.**

Hop opened the basement door and walked down the stairs, the last thing he expected to see was Mike on the floor, covering his crotch and his daughter anxiously sitting beside him, saying 'Mike, I'm sorry, I didn't know that would happen when I put my hand and head there'.

Hopper stormed down the last two steps and grabbed Mike by the shirt, shouting in his face 'YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR THIS, WHEELER!'

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Earlier**

Mike, Will and the others had gotten back from the arcade an hour ago and had carried on with truth or dare. Currently they were all laughing at Dustin's truth from Lucas who had asked 'Why do you keep leaving the class everyday?'. Lucas secretly knew but he just wanted to insult Dustin after the French kiss dare. Not that he was complaining but he was sure that Billy would get him for it later. Dustin stammered before barely even whispering ..., 'What was that Dustin? Speak up' Mike said smirking. 'I said I have constipation'.

Everyone burst out into laughter, Mike, Will and El thinking that Dustin was hiding some other Upside-Down creature but actually had the shits. Lucas looked like he was having the time of his life while Max looked almost sympathetic until she got the contagious laughter after glancing over Dustin's head at Will. Dustin put his head in his hands and just sat unmoving.

There was a knock at the front door of the Wheeler's house and Mike stood up to go answer it, letting go of Eleven's hand. El who was daydreaming slightly didn't hear the door knock and got scared when she felt Mike's hand leave hers. Unfortunately for Mike, El didn't notice he was halfway through standing up so without looking she shot her hand out towards Mike trying to find his hand. Unbeknownst to El, her hand was also clenched into a fist which shot out and connected with Mike's crotch, who immediately crumpled to the ground. Mike could've sworn he heard a crack when that happened. He was also not expecting that the first time that El would touch him there, that he'd be in a considerable amount of pain either.

As luck would have it, when he crumpled to the ground, he had somehow accidentally tripped El who head-butted him in exactly the same place he hand punched him. As El rubbed her head, she anxiously kneeled by Mike who looked like he just went head to head with the Mind Flayer. However, things got worse for Mike when he heard El say something then what sounded like thunder coming down the stairs. Suddenly he was lifted up from the floor and was staring into the face of the man who loves El/Jane as much as Mike loves her.

Chief James Hopper stared at Mike with a burning murderous rage before he felt himself flung across the room and watched Mike land safely into El's arms. El wrapped her arms around Mike in a protective embrace while glaring at her adoptive father. He tried to get up but found he couldn't due to El's powers. The chief calmed himself down while El stroked Mike's hair ( **Don't know what you dirty-minded people were expecting her to stroke** ). Lucas, Will and Max had gone upstairs dragging Dustin with them thinking they would need their space. The chief took a deep breath and asked El more calmly 'What happened here?'. It was El who answered 'It was my fault Dad, Mike let go of my hand and I got scared so I reached out to find him but hit him there instead'.

El still didn't know or understand the difference between boys and girls especially at this age, which both Mike and Hopper both agreed would be very difficult to get through.

The chief then asked 'But you said your head as well, how did your head get there?' Mike answered this time, 'That was my fault, when I fell over, I tripped El up and she head-butted me there.' At this point the chief was almost laughing at how much pain Mike was in and secretly how proud he was of his daughter, even though she didn't realize or even mean to hurt him. 'Why were you holding his hand?' Hopper asked inquisitively. Mike immediately knew that he shouldn't answer and at the same time knew that El was going to say it. Before he could get El's attention, she stated, 'Because we're boyfriend and girlfriend, and they kiss and go on dates and hold hands and love each other.'

Mike froze up in fear while Hopper froze in shock. Boyfriend? Kiss? LOVE? Hopper knew it was a matter of time for them to get together but it had only been three months.

Boyfriend and Girlfriend? Yeah, sure. They're 13. It doesn't mean much.

Kiss? She did look rather happy when Hop picked her up from the Snow Ball.

LOVE? LOVE? L-O-V-E? You cannot be serious. They knew each other for a week and then separated for a year and now they love each other. It was too much for Hopper who was still in shock, the smile still on his face. It was like that for about ten minutes before El piped up. 'Are you okay, Dad?' Hopper cleared his throat before answering rather quietly, strange for someone like him, 'L-Love each other?' he asked.

For once, Mike wasn't scared of the man and answered, 'Yes, I love El'.

Hopper stood up and told El, 'Time to go home Jane, you can see Mike and the others tomorrow.' El was about to complain before she replayed what Hop said. She could come back? Hop spoke up again, 'If you want, you can sleep here with the others tonight'. Mike perked up at this, he looked quite silly; wrapped in El's arms still unable to move due to the pain. 'But no funny business, Wheeler. You've seen what she can do'. Hopper said with a smirk. El let go of Mike, his head whacked off the floor but El didn't notice. She was too busy hugging Hopper, squealing 'Thank you, thank you, thank you'.

* * *

Hopper left and the others came back down. 'So how'd it go?' Dustin asked grinning. Mike answered 'Well, I'm not dead so way better than I thought. But that's not important, can we get on with the game?' Max sighed, getting bored 'Fine, but last one then we do something else'. Dustin spun the bottle which landed on... El.

 **Next chapter is the last one. Better give me some good dares. Until Wednesday, BYYYEEE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well this is it. The finale of truth or dare. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I changed my mind about what El does. She will do a truth and a dare at the same time. Ok, back to it.**

Hopper left and the others came back down. 'So how'd it go?' Dustin asked grinning. Mike answered 'Well, I'm not dead so way better than I thought. But that's not important, can we get on with the game?' Max who was starting to get bored sighed, 'Fine, but last one then we do something else'. Dustin spun the bottle which landed on... El. Dustin looked up at El, 'Truth or dare, El?' El thought hard before answering, 'Dare.'

Dustin smiled, 'Ok then, I dare you to truthfully answer my question.' El looked confused. 'Dustin, that's not how the game works.' Mike exclaimed. 'C'mon Mike, you know any dare I ask her to do, you will somehow end up doing it like you always do.' Now it was Mike's turn to look confused. 'Dustin, we've never played truth or dare with El before.'

Dustin sighed, 'I know that, I mean you never let El do anything for herself; you have to help her out of her seat, you have to check every single thing is okay for her to do. Have you forgotten what she can do?' Mike stuttered, 'No, I-I know what she c-can do, it's just...'. Mike faltered while Dustin's face remained triumphant. He was about to say something else before Will interrupted, 'GUYS, can we just finish this game please?!'.

Dustin stared at Will before composing himself, 'Ok El, your question is; Have you ever spied on Mike through that void thing you go through?'. Mike let out a sigh of relief, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but the problem is that's what he THOUGHT. He looked to EL who hadn't answered yet, Mike creased his brow as he noticed Eleven getting redder and redder. Mike was expecting the answer to be no but considering the fact that El still hadn't answered and her face going deep red, he began to suspect that he was wrong. 'El, you haven't have you?'.

For once, El didn't want to look at Mike and instead opted for looking at the floor. Sometimes she thought Dustin was a mind-reader with these questions, he knew exactly what she preferred to keep a secret, because secretly ever since the New Year's Eve party ( **Read my other fic, chapter three** ), she had been spying on Mike, mostly in the evenings when he showered. She knew it was bad since Mike taught her about privacy but her hormones had overridden all of that and even though she would always end up bleeding from her nose, she would desperately try to glimpse Mike getting changed or getting in the shower.

'EL'. El looked up, awakening her from her daydream as she stared at Mike. 'El, have you been spying on me?' Mike asked, his tone sounding slightly betrayed. El looked into his eyes which were full of hurt. El gulped and nodded, 'Yes, I'm really sorry Mike but I...' she didn't finish as Mike angrily stood up and stormed up the basement stairs. El looked up after him and started to cry. Max leant forward and wrapped her in a hug as Lucas and Will simultaneously slapped Dustin's arms.

'Why would you ask that?', 'I swear to god, Dustin', 'I didn't know Mike would react like that'. Max lets go of El and turns to Dustin, she lowers her voice so El cant hear her, 'Are you kidding me Dustin? He finds out he's being spied on by his girlfriend and you expect him to be okay with it?!' El snivelled. Everyone turned back towards her, Will leant forward and told El, 'I understand you didn't mean to El, but this isn't something that Mike will let go of easily. You need to go tell him why you spied on him, make him understand whatever reason you have.' El nodded and walked upstairs.

* * *

Mike paced the kitchen thinking about what he just found out. El had been spying on him for god knows how long. He knew she was watching him in the 353 days they spent apart but the look on El's face made him think she was spying on him for some other reason. Her face going deep red and...

Mike stopped pacing and realized the strange feeling he'd get that he was being watched. He had just assumed he was getting over what happened in November, but thinking about it, he only felt watched when the new year began. He remembered having to go to the bathroom on the eve of New Year and relieving himself ( **Other fic chapter 3** ) and recalled seeing El watching him. He thought he was just caught up in a daydream and imagined it, but now...

'M-Mike?' Mike turned around to see El standing behind him. He could tell she had been crying and usually his heart would melt and he would go to soothe her but the feeling of betrayal still hung around Mike so instead he crossed his arms and pointedly looked at El. 'Yeah, what? Come to tell me the truth?' El's bottom lip quivered, 'I-I'm really sorry Mike, I knew it was bad but I couldn't control myself. I had to see you...' she gestured to the bottom part of Mike, 'like that again.' Mike's eyes widened, 'AGAIN? WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN?', Mike hated himself for shouting at her but he was a confused teenage boy and while he loved El, he didn't understand why El kept this a secret for over a month.

El recoiled at Mike's voice before answering, 'I s-saw you at N-New year and I...', 'WHAT, you decided to keep it to yourself and watch me for over a month'. Mike was really getting worked up and was annoying Ted Wheeler who was sitting in his chair ignoring the conversation as much as he could. He shouted to Mike, 'Keep it down over there', before going back to his paper. Mike clenched his fist and stared angrily at his dad about to say something before he heard a scream.

'STOP IT'

El rushed forward and grabbed Mike's shirt, pulling him close to her face. At first, Mike was expecting El to kiss him and tried to move away but she held him in place and stared down at him.

'I Hate You'.

She let go of Mike's shirt and ran upstairs to the bathroom. Mike laid on the floor in shock, he put his head in his hands regretting everything that just conspired. He knew that the shouting had frightened her but he didn't want her to hate him. He thought back to the events earlier that day. He confessed his love to El in front of his friends and in front of Hopper. She had protected him from Hopper and held him in her arms. Mike thought back even further. She had saved him from jumping off the quarry, saved him from Troy, save him from the bad men, the Demogorgon, the demo-dog, the Mind-Flayer. He saved her once, but saving her that one time meant she could do all of those things for him.

He heard footsteps come towards him. He looked up expecting to see El but instead saw his Dad. Ted kneeled by his son and laid a hand on his shoulder. 'Listen Mike, I don't really know what the deal is with her but she makes you happy.' Mike stared at his Dad in shock, this man who never did anything fatherly with his children was giving Mike... advice? 'If you really care about her then you shouldn't care about what she did or didn't do, and while I think you're too young for any of this relationship stuff, I would prefer you to be happy. So get your butt up there and sort this out.' Ted stood up and went back to his chair and carried on watching TV.

Mike shook his head at that surprising moment and walked up the stairs. As he got closer to the bathroom he could hear whimpers and sniffles coming from the other side. Mike knocked on the door, 'El, it's me. Can I come in?' The door unlocked and swung open. Mike crossed the threshold and closed the door behind him. 'We need to talk.'

 **Sorry folks, ending it there. I lied as well, this isn't the last TorD chapter, as if I'd leave you guys on a cliff-hanger like that.**

 **After reading a few hundred stories (I'm not kidding, I've read at least 200 stranger things fan-fics), I've noticed Ted Wheeler is a bit of a dick in all the stories so I decided to show a teensy bit of fatherly love from him. Don't get used to it, it won't happen again, it's too out of character for him.**

 **Oh wait, one more bit of story.**

Max, Lucas, Dustin and Will sat in the basement bored as f*ck. El had gone up almost an hour ago. Dustin piped up, 'I don't think they're coming back, you guys want to carry on without them?' One look from the other 3 shut Dustin up who slouched back into the couch. 'Ok, don't bite my head off.' A few seconds passed before everything in the room started levitating including the teens. 'Woah, what the hell?' Max asked as Lucas gave off his girlish scream. Everything dropped back down a few seconds later including the teens who are slammed down onto the floor except for Will, who landed comfortably on the couch. Dustin chuckled, 'Well, Eleven's happy.'

 **Ok now the chapter's finished. Seriously stop reading. I'm not joking, the chapter is over so press the back button and leave. Make sure you review though.**

 **Damn it, fine. One more spoiler. One line is all you're getting. No, scratch that you get an 11 word sentence.**

Mike never felt so powerful before, holding onto Eleven as she...

 **THERE. DONE. BYYYEEE**

 **Like I said, that all you get. See you Saturday. BYYYEEE.**


	9. Chapter 9 Finale

**Ok guys. Here's the final chapter. Seriously it's final. Finite. Fin (Wolfhard). Heh, heh.**

 **Anyway lets get into it.**

Mike walked up the stairs. As he got closer to the bathroom he could hear whimpers and sniffles coming from the other side. Mike knocked on the door, 'El, it's me. Can I come in?' The door unlocked and swung open. Mike crossed the threshold and closed the door behind him. 'We need to talk.'

El was sitting on the edge of the bathtub wiping her nose and eyes. She looked up at Mike, tears in her eyes, her breathing slightly hitched with all her crying. She nodded. Mike took a deep breath in and out before continuing, 'Ok, I'll give you a deal; I won't shout or get angry but you have to tell me the truth.' El nodded again.

Mike carried on, 'El, I just want to know why. Why you didn't tell me from the start? Why you had to keep this from me? I thought we could trust each other and I find out you're spying on me! Would you have carried on if I didn't find out? I get you couldn't control yourself, I understand that. But finding out you've been doing this for over a month! I don't know what to say. It just feels like you take me for granted.'

El bowed her head as Mike spoke, his words heavily weighing on her conscience. Her heart beating faster and faster with every emotional betrayal she felt from Mike's words. When Mike finished speaking she looked back up, El figured she'd try to answer his questions the best she could while keeping his emotions in her mind. She wanted to use the reason of growing up in Hawkins Lab meant she didn't know it was wrong. But she knew it was wrong from the beginning.

The first week with Mike. The 353 days with Hopper. Then the three months she could share with Mike, and all her other friends. that outweighed everything Hawkins Lab did to her. It outweighed what... Papa did to her. She never wanted to hurt Mike and was mostly blaming Dustin for this.

'El?', she brought herself out of her head and begun answering Mike's questions. 'I didn't tell you because I thought you would get angry, like you just did. It was an accident the first time, but whenever you came out of the shower, you still had water dripping off your body and I felt warmth in my stomach every time I saw you.' El may not have meant that as a compliment, but Mike did. Mike felt more happy and less betrayed at El's spying. Mike smiled as he figured if El was getting horny from seeing his wet body, it couldn't be as bad as he was making it out to be, could it?

 **Mileven - Focus Wheeler, El needs to know that its still wrong to spy.**

Mike looked around the room. Where did that come from? He looked back at El who didn't seem to hear the voice. Mike spoke up, 'Ok but after this, I don't feel like I can trust you. I really want to El, but unless you can find a way to make me trust you again, I don't think being together will be easy. I still love you but it still breaks my heart to feel like this about you.' El whimpered before taking a deep breath, 'I don't take you for granted, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't imagine my life without you Michael Wheeler.' Mike looked up, El had never used his full name. He heard a sniffle expecting it from El but realizing it was from himself.

They both knew how much they loved each other. She killed to save him. He almost killed himself to save her. If anyone dared to take Mike away from El they would regret it, something Max experienced first-hand. If anyone said one bad word about El, Mike would beat the shit out of them, something Troy experienced multiple times.

El then did something Mike never expected.

* * *

Max, Lucas, Dustin and Will sat in the basement bored as f*ck. El had gone up almost an hour ago. Dustin piped up, 'I don't think they're coming back, you guys want to carry on without them?' One look from the other 3 shut Dustin up who slouched back into the couch. 'Ok, don't bite my head off.' A few seconds passed before everything in the room started levitating including the teens. 'Woah, what the hell?' Max asked as Lucas gave off his girlish scream. Everything dropped back down a few seconds later including the teens who were slammed down onto the floor except for Will, who landed comfortably on the couch. Dustin chuckled, 'Well, Eleven's happy.'

* * *

Eleven initiated the kiss.

She did it in blind thought. There was a large part of her that thought it wouldn't help, but it helped a lot. Mike was happy, El wasn't taking advantage of him, she was scared, she was intrigued by Mike's body. Why wouldn't she? She's the opposite sex, she's his girlfriend. Mike knew he was blowing it out of proportion and was willing to let El spy on him any day. Especially if it made her feel the way she did, he was willing to allow it, I mean, he got hard from kissing her. Something that was happening now, but for once Mike didn't care.

Mike never felt so powerful before, holding onto Eleven as she held him, further deepening the kiss. Mike opened his eyes slightly to see he could see over the bathroom cupboard. Mike pointed his foot down to find there was no floor. He realized El was levitating Mike, herself and everything in the room. He looked outside and could've sworn the branches on the trees were pointing towards the sky. He closed his eyes again, thoroughly enjoying the kiss. After what seemed like 5 minutes and was actually 5 minutes, Mike pulled away. Everything dropped down and he thought he heard things in the other rooms crash down to the ground.

El looked up at Mike, 'I'm sorry, I don't hate you but I thought I lost you.' Mike finally broke down holding El in a tight hug before pulling away to look at her, 'You could never lose me El, I could never have a different thought for you other than love. But if you're going to spy on me... let me know first.' Mike added in with a sneaky smile. 'One more thing, El. The less people know about this, the better it is for both of us.' Mike definitely didn't want Hopper to find out about this, earlier was a good example of how protective Hop is over El. Little did Mike know, things were going to get more difficult but at the same time, even better for him and El over the next few months.

Mike grabbed El's hand, 'Come on, they're probably wondering where we are.' El followed as they both went downstairs, Ted Wheeler in his La-Z-Boy with... A plant pot on him? Come to think of it, as Mike looked around the room, there was a lot of stuff on the floor. Mike looked back at El, catching her head flick and then an 'OW' come from the basement. They carried on walking to the basement as Mike took in the strange sight downstairs.

Lucas and Max was trying to get a Dustin off Dustbin's head while Will filmed. Will noticed their presence, 'Hey guys', he saw them holding hands and smiled, 'All good?' Mike answered, 'Yeah, all good.'

It was 10pm and after the dustbin was removed from Dustin's head, they sat down to watch Star Wars for the umpteenth time. By the time they finished all 3 films, it was past 2am and Max and Will had fallen asleep. Lucas carried Max into her sleeping bag and lied down next to her falling asleep not long after. Will didn't bring a pillow so Dustin allowed himself to be a pillow for Will. As Mike and El were getting into their sleeping bag, Dustin smiled and winked at Mike before dropping off.

Mike and El held each in their arms before El turned around facing her back towards him. And for the third time that day Mike's bone got hard and pressed into El's ass. El felt it but didn't ask and instead moved her butt against it. Mike ended up sleeping on the concrete floor as El got the whole bag to herself. She whispered to Mike, who heard, 'Shouldn't of made me cry, Wheeler', before giving in to sleep.

 **Well, that's it. This story is over but my other one is not, so stick around for that.**

 **Also CONGRATULATIONS to Genesis. Malfoy and her fiancée for their marriage, which I believe is tomorrow, so good luck in the future with that.**

 **I won't be posting Stranger Thongs one-shots for a few days but it will definitely be within a week.**

 **Reviewers- Promise?**

 **Mileven- Promise.**

 **BYYYEEE**


End file.
